


Expectations

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their children are safe right now, but Irene keeps insisting they look into other options.





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Raven slips their hands together, because no one is around to watch her shift from a man into her scaly blue. Irene rubs her thumb over knuckles, sighing as the skin ripples into spikes and spines. A few more blocks and their temporary house, a honeymoon gift from Emma will be there waiting. 

"Erik is losing patience," she warns, rubbing slower. "We're expected back soon."

Of course he is. Erik wants constant access to their skills without having to wait for vacation time or family moments. Their children are safe enough for now, though Irene keeps insisting they should consider other options. 

Erik will have get over his impatience. Tomorrow they have to look at other options.


End file.
